Night At The Bar
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Oliver Wood becomes a barman to put himself through varsity to become a doctor and he meets the love of his life. Warnings: Death, loss, angst. MuggleAU


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1253

Title: Night At The Bar.

Note: MuggleAU! BartenderAU.

Warnings: Loss, intoxication, angst

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 8–9 inch: Write about a Gryffindor character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 416 [AU] Bartender

Word 130 [Word] Thrill

Hangman: [Character] Oliver Wood

* * *

Oliver was standing behind the bar, cleaning a glass with a rag before opening. He wasn't in the mood to put up with a bunch of drunken people, especially the women who hit on him during service. He just wanted to do his job. As soon as The Three Broomsticks opened, people started trickling in. He was fine behind his bar, but as soon as one of the waitresses disappeared, he needed to step in, and that was usually when trouble came.

He noticed a man in a corner booth; he was sitting alone, sipping whiskey and watching the crowd. There was something different about him, something that made Oliver want to go over and talk to him. "No," he muttered to himself. "Remember what happened last time." He filled with his wedding ring, the one he still wore despite everything, despite him no longer being married. Oliver had always been picky about the men he dated.

* * *

It all started in this bar, one day, the waitress went out for a smoke break and he decided to cover her tables, there was a man sitting in a booth in the corner, it was clear he was depressed. Oliver walked up to the man, taking his chance to talk to him.

"Refill, sir?" he asked. The man nodded. "I'm Oliver," he added.

"I'm Harry Potter," the man replied. The name sparked something with him.

"Hey, we were at school together, at Hogwarts," Oliver replied. They had been on the same football team, although Oliver had been a couple years ahead.

Recognition flickered in Harry's eyes and a strange smile crossed his lips. "Oliver Wood," he said.

"Yeah," Oliver responded.

"Take a seat, I'm sure they won't miss you for a minute," Harry said. Oliver nodded and slid in beside him, sitting close to him. The music was loud in the bar, and once the music was turned up they needed to practically whisper in each other's ear to hear one another.

"The first day Professor McGonagall took me to meet you, I thought Wood was a cane," Harry replied. Oliver laughed.

"Dance with me," Harry said, leading him onto the floor.

* * *

Oliver had quit his job as a doctor, it was stifling and he needed a release. What happened was that he ended up with too much time, sitting in the bar- and drinking whiskey neat. He had been lucky when Angelina Johansson had come in and staged an intervention.

"We all lost him, Oliver. I know Ron is heartbroken about what happened. He blames himself," she said.

"This story's about me, not him," Oliver slurred. Angelina couldn't take it anymore, and slapped him. "You ungrateful idiot!" she yelled. Her voice echoed through the bar, causing lots of stares from customers and staff alike. He sat frowning at the staff, why had nobody intervened? Did they all think he was feeling sorry for himself?

They gave Oliver a wide berth, some of them remembered when he worked there after school while he was studying, and others just thought he looked like a man that lost everything and stayed clear of him.

When Harry was murdered by Tom Riddle, the death hit his husband the hardest, he was at rock bottom and he saw no reason for anything. He kept his wedding ring, refusing to accept his husband was gone forever.

Nobody expected him to come after Harry; he had been an infant at the time and wouldn't have been able to identify the man. The psychologist said that perhaps the murderer wanted to tie up loose ends. Oliver nearly lost his temper with her when she referred to his husband as a "loose end". He couldn't help but wish that he had been there, that he could have done something, anything. He didn't become a doctor for money; the assumption was that he could save anyone. Anyone but his own husband.

He felt like he would never be complete again, and the thought left a whole inside his heart that he eventually learned to hide from the world.

* * *

The man in the corner was the exact opposite of what Harry was, he was blond and pale skinned with grey eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, making Oliver feel like he understood what the man was going through.

"Please help, I can hardly understand him," the waitress said as she saw his eyes on Malfoy.

"Of course, Mary, I'll take care of him," Oliver said with a reassuring voice. She was still new and struggled with drunken customers.

There was a thrill that raced through him, when he decided he would go over and talk to the smartly dressed blond. It was likely this man had gone to Hogwarts as well, many of the patrons of The Three Broomsticks attended the boarding school, which was one of the reasons why Oliver had gotten his first job there. Upon closer inspection he recognized the man as Draco Malfoy, socialite and businessman of Malfoy Industries.

He fiddled with his wedding ring; he had noticed Malfoy wasn't wearing one. The line was there- indicating either was divorced or going through a tough time with his wife.

He knew of him, of course, the rumour was that his wedding had been all for a merger, and that Mrs Pansy Malfoy had no interest in her husband at all. Oliver walked over to him.

"Hi, Malfoy right?" Oliver said. Malfoy nodded, looking up from his drink.

"Dr Wood," he replied.

"Oliver, please," Oliver replied.

"My name isn't Oliver that's your name," Draco slurred.

"What's got you bent out of shape?" Oliver asked, ignoring the drunken comment.

Draco pushed some papers towards legal documents towards him. Divorce papers- it explained the mood and no ring.

"May I sit?" Oliver asked, it was still early and the buzz hadn't really started yet. Draco just nodded. Oliver was close enough to smell the whiskey on his breath, and it reminded him of his humanity.

"What happened?" he asked, Oliver hoped that he could talk to Draco, he knew he needed someone when it happened to him.

"What the hell's going on around here? Why does everyone want to know my personal shit?" he muttered sarcastically.

Draco got up, unsteady on his feet, so Oliver stood up, trying to prevent the man from falling over.

"Do you have to stand so close? You're making me claustrophobic?" Draco asked suddenly. Oliver shrugged and moved a little way away. Still close enough to reach him if needed.

"I have an announcement." Draco said addressing the almost empty bar. One lady looked up from her drink but the rest ignored him. "This is Earth. Home of Florida-Man and a bunch of other people that aren't in the news as much."

"You're drunk, just sit down," Oliver said, trying to help the man back into his booth.

"Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, I am." Draco said with a flourish, trying to bow but almost falling over.

"Stop it, you're drawing attention to yourself," Oliver added kindly.

"And you, sir, are…are…" Draco stammered.

"Completely sloshed?" Oliver asked grinning cheekily.

"Shush. I'm trying to insult you," Draco said.

"Go for it," Oliver said.

"You're… beautiful," Draco said suddenly, looking serious for a moment. Oliver was confused, and before he could stop Draco he stood up on the chair, before getting up onto the table and announcing to the whole bar.

"Goodnight, brothers. Goodnight," then got down just in time to pass out in Oliver's arms.


End file.
